Haunted
by Sayeh
Summary: Vegeta cannot sleep for days. Every time, he dreams of his horrible and torturing past. Vegeta goes back to his past in his younger form only to hardly receive mercy from the tyrant, Frieza. Who will help the Saiyan Prince? Is he going to get killed twice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own this story of mine! But not Dragonball Z or its characters!

**Summary:** Vegeta cannot sleep for days. Every time, he dreams of his horrible and torturing past. Vegeta goes back to his past in his younger form only to hardly receive mercy from the tyrant, Frieza. Who will help the Saiyan Prince? Is he going to get killed twice? R&R!

_**Chapter one**_

_Vegeta… Vegeta… Vegeta… Kill… slowly… and painfully… Royal… must die… DIE SAIYAN! _

"FATHER! NOOOO! Frieza… You monster!"

_Hahaha, you really think you can stand a chance against me? Your entire race must be extinct, King Vegeta. Give me your son; we had a deal, remember? _

"Frieza can't hear what I am saying? I am watching my father die and there's nothing I can do? There's nothing I can do to save my people and most of all, my family… Father, how could you? How could you give me to that tyrant, Frieza?"

Vegeta's head rose as he woke up from his bed, panting very hard to try to catch his breath. His throat dried up and his heart was pounding hard like it will burst from his chest.

He looked over his side at the desk right next to his bed; he found a glass of water which he filled up before he slept. He raised his hand, to try to reach the glass of water to wet his dried up throat. He grabbed the water and drank like never before and emptied the glass in two seconds.

He let a loud sigh. _'That's better.'_ He landed his head right back on his pillow. His scowl disappeared and relaxed his face. He was not surprised to have another nightmare of the monster he had served for years, Frieza. "That was the third time this week. What does the ugly creature want from me?" He cursed under his breath and sweat dropped like mad.

The last three nights he dreamt of Frieza killing everyone including him. He was feeling worthless that he cannot defeat even the Frieza within himself. "Curses! I will teach that Frieza a lesson when I meet him in hell." His deep voice growled loudly, almost like a wild animal. _'Frieza should've died by my hands instead of that boy, who actually seems to know a little about Frieza and never even been tortured by him. Every breath I took, every time I trained, every eye twitching and every torture is a Frieza to remember by. Whatever I do, Frieza will exist forever.'_ His neck hurt and then he remembered the day on Namek, where he was strangled and died in the most slowly and painful death. Even remembering his eyes, the eyes of a true murderer made him shift in his inescapable fear. "Frieza… How I would love to double the pain you had caused me…" His eyes twitched at the thought of his life's end on Namek.

"Maybe a midnight snack would do." He got up slowly from his bed while feeling the pain that the dream had caused him in his stomach as he gagged and coughed. He put his right hand on his mouth and his vision saw double. He shook his head only to cough more as he felt warm liquid coming from his lungs. Coughed it up, he stared at his own blood on the sheets. _'Just ignore it; it's just a little blood, nothing to worry about.'_ He stood up fully from his bed, ignoring the pain in his chest and stomach and made his way to the door, and stopped when a cold wind blew past his gravity defying hair. _'Wind?'_ He knew that he locked the windows and the balcony door last night, and trembled. He looks around from the direction where the wind blew. _'Strange… I could've sworn that I felt a chill. But I don't see any windows open. Not even the balcony door.'_ He shook his head in disbelief. "Is it just me or am I going crazy?"

He continued to walk to the door. _'Maybe it's because of defeating the androids that are about to come in three years? But I wasn't scared before, neither am I afraid now… NO! This must be something else._' He thought as he opened his bedroom door and walked through the hallway, while trembling past Bulma's bedroom door.

**Bulma's bedroom**

As Vegeta walked past by, footsteps and panting were being heard behind Bulma's bedroom door. Bulma rolled over on her stomach and falls off her bed, landing on her butt straight. _'Wh-What?_' As she panicked and whined, she realized she was awake and scowled as she heard Vegeta's loud footsteps. _'Great, he's having sleeping problems of himself, but WHY MUST he wake me, of all people, up?'_ Her famous cute growl came out of her mouth as she got up. "Vegeta, you selfish ape!" She walked to her door. _'Why can't he be more like Goku?'_ Then she remembered what Goku had done when she was sleeping. _'Oh my God!'_ Goku took away her underwear. _'Maybe not like THAT.'_ She shivered at the thought.

**The hallway**

Vegeta was deep in thought as he made his way downstairs. He took the right side into the living room. He walked over to the glass door of the front yard of Capsule Corp. and stared at the night blue sky, watching the stars twitching beautifully on the Saiyan Prince's eyes. His tail was swaying lazily side to side. "Hn, I realized that I'm not hungry at all…" He whispered softly and sighed deeply, soon to be followed by a blue haired female as she made her way towards the living room where he was standing.

"Ugh, Vegeta why aren't you in bed?" Bulma was obviously struggling to say that sense. _'Is he crazy or what? This is the third time this week! He has serious problems!'_ Soon her eyes awakened fully when she sees the golden stars shining beautifully on Vegeta's dark brown ones. The stars reflected perfectly. _'How pretty…'_ Their eyes locked on each other, but were soon interrupted when she saw a furry thing behind him, swaying softly. "T-Tail? W-When did it grow back?"

Seeing the sudden surprise written all over her face, Vegeta chuckled. "You haven't noticed, woman? It grew back last night." He smirked at her unexpected reaction.

"Oh, if you would show yourself more in this house, I would've noticed it! But what can I say? You're living in the Gravity Room." Bulma scowled.

'_This woman is quite interesting, showing me some attitude. Ha!'_ Vegeta inhaled deeply. "So you're saying you want me to be around you more?" He teased. He dared to admit it only to himself; he liked having a little fight with the woman.

He collapsed, supporting on one knee and coughed blood all over and felt like the more he coughed, and the more his throat tightened. He felt that his lungs were almost filled with blood. As he coughed more and spilt blood more, Bulma began to panic.

"Vegeta! Are you alright? Talk to me!" Bulma was trembling with high fear as she saw Vegeta was no longer breathing and was lying on his back after he fell on the floor.

Coughing more blood as he struggled to have some air, and finally managed to say a faint, "I'm fine…" Vegeta was sweating harshly as Bulma knelt beside him, checking his pulse. He opened his eyes to see that Bulma is shedding, _'A tear? Why is she crying? Wasn't I the bastard that she thought? I thought she hated me after I yelled at her to leave me alone when I was training right after my accident in the Gravity Room.'_ Vegeta looked very tired although he refused to go to sleep like every time these past few days.

But Bulma did not buy the lie Vegeta was telling her, seeing that from his condition. "Vegeta… What's happened to you?" Bulma paused to yawn. "You look terrible; you haven't eaten, slept and trained these days. Hell! You even lost your fighting spirit! Do you want me to believe that you're doing great?" Bulma whispered softly and saw that Vegeta was sweating like there was no tomorrow, panting like crazy and soon followed by his pale face, almost identical to a ghost. "You lost too much blood."

"Wo, woman, just leave me alone. You don't understand." Vegeta wiped his forehead with his left hand and was having nausea.

Bulma can only whisper, seeing him in a bad shape. "Vegeta… What's happening to you?"

Vegeta managed to lift his head to reply, but failed as he fainted to black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Vegeta? Oh no! Wake up!" The terrified Bulma's soft but yet strong words were trying to reach Vegeta, but only leaving the words unheard.

"Tieo asyri."

Bulma was shocked at the sudden strange words coming very faintly from Vegeta. _'It must be his native tongue, but what are the meanings?'_ She wondered.

She came out of her thoughts as she saw the sweaty Prince lying in front of her.

**Vegeta in his unconsciousness**

Vegeta opened his eyes, only to reveal a black void with nothing but darkness surrounds him, _'Am I dead? Is this hell?'_

_Vegeta… Vegeta… My son…_

"Father?"

_Vegeta you were attacked by Frieza._

"What do you mean? He's dead!"

_Vegeta, I know everything. Frieza's evil spirit lives in you. He somehow escaped hell and tries to haunt you. Either let you go crazy and commit suicide, or he's going to kill you alive from the inside._

"What the."

_Listen, my son! I've been watching you since I died. I know that you're wondering why I had to give you up for him. I had no choice my son. I came right after Frieza took you, but I died trying to get you back._

"Father…"

_If you want to get rid of Frieza, use the magic balls called the Dragonballs and wish to go to the past and finish him. Only then, you will free yourself from Frieza forever._

"Another time with Frieza? Are you out of your mind?"

_You have to! Frieza is living in you right now and it's tearing you apart!_

Vegeta sighed. "Which time?"

_You have to go back to when you were seventeen years old. Train hard my son…_

Vegeta looked shocked, "No! At the age of seventeen was the worst age I had experienced! Why should I even listen to you? You're no matter to me anymore, father! You're dead!" Vegeta yelled as he was trying to find his father's voice in the black void in front of him, only to get sucked into it.

_Hahaha! Vegeta, so you finally realized. Can you feel this pain I'm sending you?_ The familiar voice echoed into the Prince's ears.

"Frieza. What do you want from me? You're supposed to be in hell!"

_Oh my Prince, hahaha. I'm having the time of my life! You're living in a hell right now. Did you know that I know how to control your body if I want to? I will haunt you to no end, Vegeta. It will be your most painful death ever imagined. I'm going to use that body of yours to destroy everyone. And guess what, monkey, they can't attack you because they care about you, and even if they know I am the one causing the destruction, they won't risk killing you. Hahaha, it's a great body to have revenge. Don't worry, Vegeta, those androids that are coming in three years won't kill you, because you will be long gone!_

"How do you know about the androids?" Vegeta demanded, yet kept back his voice, knowing full well what Frieza was capable of.

_My my, do you think when I was killed by the little brat I went straight to hell? I went to your body. I could attack you from inside then, but I was also curious about what the boy has to say. I could only take a body with at least a little spark of evil, and you Vegeta, were the biggest evil among them._

That did not surprise Vegeta one bit. He knew full well that he was not a saint. "What are you trying to pull, Frieza?"

_Revenge is sweet, don't you think that? After all, you were trying to kill me; after all I've done for you… I spoiled you!_

"You… You think that I forgotten about what you did to me? I was pretending you fool!"

Frieza showed up in front of Vegeta's face, only to knock him out by hitting Vegeta in the jaw with his tail.

That made Vegeta to wake up into the reality world.

**Vegeta out of his unconsciousness**

Vegeta jumped up and sent Bulma flying a few feet away from him, "Why you jerk! Why'd you have to do that for?" Bulma growled as deeply as she can. She could have sworn she had seen a pitch of sadness in his eyes for a mere second. Which she was getting used to.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta demanded as he stood up form his own pile of blood.

"I was here because I was worried about you! You were out for one whole hour!"

Her sense did not matter to Vegeta as he ignored it willingly. He had no need for such emotions… Right? "I need to find the Dragonballs! Give me the 'thing' you call the Dragon Radar." Vegeta's deep and smooth voice pierced into her ears in a cold and yet pleasurable way.

"No way! You're just going to wish for immortality and destroy us all!" Bulma snapped out.

"I have no interest to such matter right now, woman. I 'need' the Dragonballs. You don't understand!"

"What's going on? Why would you want the Dragonballs if you won't wish for immortality?"

"Woman, I don't have the time! My life depends on it!"

"Your life…?"

"Why do I have to answer your questions? There's no time!"

"Vegeta… If your life really depends on it. Wait here." Bulma left the living room, leaving Vegeta on his own. Bulma had a little feeling that Vegeta might be speaking of the truth because of seeing his condition like that.

"Woman…" Suddenly Vegeta got nausea and was coughing his blood coming from inside his chest as the tight pressure in his lungs burst. He felt an ache in his chest and held it tight with his pale hands. Vegeta's vision doubled again and his throat tightened, making him have no oxygen to fill.

He remembered the feeling. When he was battling Frieza on Namek he had these painful feelings. He remembered all. It was like he was re-living his death. On Namek he also coughed blood like this and the feeling being strangled was too much for the weakened and tired Saiyan Prince to handle.

He felt weak in the knees and fell on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "Friezaaaaa!"

_Oh my, Vegeta. I'm surprised you're still alive after losing so much blood._

Vegeta heard the cold spoken words of Frieza and felt like his lungs filled up with his own blood. Vegeta coughed on purpose to empty his lungs, but it was not working. In fact, it was producing more blood than before, and made Vegeta to faint once more, where he lied on the floor lifelessly without a single breath came out of his mouth.

Bulma came back with a gray radar looking thing with a green screen with a hesitated look. "I better hope that he doesn't use the Dragonballs for evil, or else… I am going to be the one that is going to kill HIM!" She stopped in her tracks, only to see that Vegeta was no longer breathing and lied on the floor with his own blood poured from his mouth like water from a crane. "VEGETA!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

'_Oh my God! Vegeta's not breathing! Somebody help me!'_ Bulma's face was as pale like paper as she saw the 'corps' lying in front of her. "Bulma now is not the time to panic! If you want to save Vegeta, think clear... Okay, if I can't carry him, then I'll just let one of my robots do it! That should do the trick!" Bulma grabbed a remotely tracking device out of her pocket where she always had it with her in case of emergencies such as these.

She pushed three buttons and in a few seconds one seven feet tall, modern robot came into their direction. "Android 1.007 at your service."

"I command you to take this body in front of me and take him to medical lab number twenty in the west wing, and quick!"

"Operating… operating…" The robot's eyes were starting to glow.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bulma's patience was running out and she can do nothing except ordering her robot.

"…Danger… danger… Mission cannot be accomplished."

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled angrily.

"Warning… warning… Not human specie. Danger… danger… danger… da--" The robot was shut down quickly by the hands of a woman, the woman who ordered the robot to take this lifeless body to the medical lab.

"YOU! Uh! Like I didn't know! I can't even make a decent robot! This is blood-boiling me!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, only to get a wince of the 'corps'. "Vegeta?"

"No… Leave me alone, Frieza… I… I have enough of it! You're dead, then… s-stay dead!" Vegeta whispered softly with his eyes still closed.

Bulma's eyes softened when she heard that he has another nightmare. This time she knows that it was coming from Frieza.

She reaches out her hand when he said "Frieza" one more time. As she touched his cheek, his eyes open fast and catch Bulma touching him? _'What the? This is nuts!'_ Vegeta's eyes hardened when he saw Bulma's eyes locked into his. "Don't touch me, woman! Just give me that stupid Dragonradar and leave me alone."

Bulma scowls and was slightly hurt. "Stupid huh? Look who needs my radar! What are you trying to prove? You're acting like a tough guy when you're not, you freak!" Bulma put her hands on her mouth when she realized what she just had said. She had insulted Vegeta without a second thought. _'Oh my God! This is Vegeta I'm talking about! If he has good inside him or not, he can STILL kill me without a second thought! He was the one that ordered that freak Nappa to kill my friends!'_ Bulma was shaking out of fear and Vegeta noticed that.

"Insulting me isn't going to solve your problems… Don't take it out on me." With that his eyes hardened again when he snatched the Dragonradar out of her and flees through the door, leaving a confused Bulma behind.

Bulma stood there, with her eyes bulged out and speechless. _'One time he's a jerk and the other time he's emotional torn into pieces. And here I am, insulting him like he's my real problem, when he's almost dead… He was in a bad shape, and me making it even worse… What person would that make me? I wouldn't be better than Frieza. I feel guilty. Please forgive me Vegeta… Please forgive me. I trust that you're going to make a decent wish with the Dragonballs, since I know that now, because in a way, I've seen your life pass by.'_

**At Vegeta**

'_That woman… I don't know what she has against me so much… Maybe she's still somehow angry with me because I killed her friends two years ago… Humph! I DON'T regret that! After all, they were the ones that stood in my way to become immortal and beat Frieza. As the matter of fact, I really don't regret anything in my life, and anyone who wants to kill me because of any reason, be my guest!'_

**Later when Vegeta found all seven Dragonballs and summoned the Dragon**

"You who have summoned me. Tell me your wish." The Eternal Dragon asked.

Vegeta was really having a tough time to whether to wish for immortality or to go back to his seventeen years of age and under the hostage of Frieza. _'Well I can't wish for immortality. If I do that, Frieza is going to haunt me for eternity. Or for a year until the Dragonballs are recharged.'_ Vegeta stood straight and tall, looking like a true Prince. "Dragon, I wish to go back to my seventeen years of age to destroy Frieza, the one who held me hostage and that is haunting me."

Shenron's eyes were glowing red and then stopped. "It can't be done."

'_It can't? Damn that dragon!'_ Vegeta growled deeply and hissed. "Why not? Explain!"

"I will put you in your past, but I let you kill Frieza later." Shenron replied.

"What? Why?" Vegeta almost trembled and sweat dropped.

"Because if you kill Frieza when you were seventeen, the timeline will be disturbed grandly and all is doomed. You can only kill Frieza when you're older and on the planet Namek."

"Why on Namek?"

"Because you are the one who is originally destined to kill Frieza on planet Namek."

The words 'originally destined' strike Vegeta. _'So that's why I feel so empty, that's why I hate Kakarot so much, and that's what my father meant. I can never get peace because I was the destined Saiyan to kill Frieza, which I failed.'_

"So you're saying that I have to relive everything?"

"Yes. You may also keep your strength of now. Are you ready for your wish?" Shenron was getting impatient, but understood all Vegeta's questions. Who would not ask so much if you do not even know what is going on?

'_I can have my own strength of now? This should be fun.'_ Vegeta smirked widely. "I'm ready."

Soon, large yellow light strike Vegeta like thunder, and made him almost pass out.


End file.
